


The Voice (It was in me)

by Rox08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08
Summary: Arthur Pendragon é un giovane di successo. Ha tutto: una fidanzata, una vita quasi perfetta, una carriera di successo, un'eredità di famiglia invidiabile.Ha però un problema di cui può parlare solo con gli amici più stretti: una fastidiosa voce nella sua testa che gli dice cosa deve o non deve fare, che gli dà del testa di fagiolo, ma che è sempre con lui nel momento del bisogno.Dal testo:“Perfino nel mondo dei maghi sentire voci non è un buon segno” diceva un proverbio che Arthur aveva sentito dire da una signora mentre passeggiava per le stradine di Diagon Alley con i suoi genitori, quando era piccolo.Lui, che aveva quello che sua madre definiva “amico immaginario” da quando ne aveva memoria, non vi aveva dato peso.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: A Voice in my Head, Harry Potter and Merlin Crossovers





	The Voice (It was in me)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Rox08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08) in the [A_Voice_in_my_Head](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Voice_in_my_Head) collection. 



All I neededwas a littlefaith in my life   
All I neededwas a little trust in myself   
All I neededwas to find the truth in myheart

( It was in me- Avril Lavigne)

<< Carissimi studenti, benvenuti! Ha oggi inizio un nuovo anno scolastico qui ad  Hogwarts ! >> disse il preside Uther  Pendragon dal suo leggio, aprendo il solito discorso inaugurale. 

Arthur aveva sentito quel tipo di discorso almeno 14 volte, 7 da studente e 7 da professore, e sapeva che veniva detta più o meno sempre la stessa cosa: studiate, impegnatevi, rispettate i professori e non portate draghi almeno per quest’anno. 

Quest’ultima regola veniva puntualmente ignorata, ed era meglio che il preside non venisse mai a conoscenza del fatto che i responsabili erano sua figlia Morgana, allevatrice di draghi, e la professoressa di Pozioni,  Nimueh (Arthur l’aveva scoperto durante il suo secondo anno d’insegnamento e invece di dirlo a suo padre aveva deciso di coprire sua sorella e sua zia).

<< Quest’anno abbiamo un nuovo professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, Merlin  Emrys Balinorson . Un applauso, prego. >> disse ancora il preside, suscitando stavolta il vivo interesse di Arthur. 

Il nuovo professore sembrava avere essere molto più giovane di lui e con la testa per aria, con il suo aspetto trasandato, i capelli spettinati neri come la pece, gli occhi blu ed un sorriso sciocco sempre sulle labbra, ma Arthur aveva saputo dai colleghi che non solo erano coetanei, ma poteva anche vantare una grande esperienza: stando a quanto dicevano, dopo aver studiato a  Durmstrang aveva collaborato con niente poco di meno che Harry Potter, il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, in numerose missioni  Auror in giro per il mondo. Proprio durante una di quelle missioni aveva conosciuto Morgana, che vedendolo all’opera l’aveva consigliato caldamente al padre. E tutti sapevano che Uther prendeva per oro colato ciò che diceva Morgana. (Arthur non ne era geloso, assolutamente no. O almeno così sosteneva.)

Mentre la sala applaudiva, Merlin si alzò in piedi con un lieve sorriso muovendo la mano per salutare.

<< Salve a tutti e grazie per la calorosa accoglienza. >> disse semplicemente.

Ma quelle poche parole bastarono a mandare Arthur in iperventilazione.

*****

“Perfino nel mondo dei maghi sentire voci non è un buon segno” diceva un proverbio che Arthur aveva sentito dire da una signora mentre passeggiava per le stradine di  Diagon Alley con i suoi genitori, quando era piccolo. 

Lui, che aveva quello che sua madre definiva “amico immaginario” da quando ne aveva memoria, non vi aveva dato peso. 

Lancelot aveva ripetuto quel proverbio quando, durante il suo primo anno ad  Hogwarts , aveva confessato a lui e  Gwaine , i suoi migliori amici, di avere una voce in testa che gli dava consigli, giudizi a volte anche sfacciati e che, in generale, gli teneva compagnia. 

Non lo aveva detto con cattiveria, ma con vera preoccupazione, tanto che anche Arthur iniziò a spaventarsi. 

<< Anche Harry Potter al suo secondo anno sentiva una voce, ed era quella del basilisco. >> continuò preoccupato Lancelot.

<< Lo stesso Basilisco che ha poi ucciso e di cui, si dice, ci siano ancora i resti nella Camera dei Segreti? >> gli rispose  Gwaine , per poi buttare un braccio con malagrazia sulle spalle di Arthur. << Piuttosto, è maschile o femminile? Che tipo di voce è? >>

<< È maschile, ma a volte diventa acuta come quella di una ragazza. >>

_ “Ehi! La mia non è una voce acuta! _ ” disse la voce nella sua testa offesa.

<< È simpatica la maggior parte delle volte. >> aggiunse il biondo.

“ _ Io direi sempre _ .” 

“ _ Stai zitto! _ ” pensò in risposta Arthur.

<< E tu come fai a rispondergli? >> chiese Lancelot.

<< Penso a cosa voglio dirgli. Ma è davvero grave come cosa? >>

<< Non so quanto sia grave, ma non è una cosa positiva, ecco. >> gli spiegò Lancelot.

“ _ Se può tranquillizzarti, sappi che non sei pazzo. A tempo debito, capirai tutto.”  _

Non tornarono più sul discorso fino al loro quinto anno ad  Hogwarts quando, durante la festa organizzata da  Gwaine nella Stanza delle Necessità, Arthur si ubriacò. 

<< Smettila di parlarmi, mi sta scoppiando la testa! >> aveva bofonchiato. 

<< Ma io non sto dicendo niente! >> ribatté con la voce stridula Helena.

<< Non parlavo con te! >> le aveva risposto.

“ _ Se non avessi bevuto così tanto non avresti problemi! Testa di fagiolo! _ ” aveva detto la Voce nella sua testa. 

<< Zitto  zitto zitto ! >> aveva urlato Arthur, attirando diverse occhiate preoccupate. 

<< Va tutto bene gente, ha solo bevuto troppo! >> gridò  Gwaine per farsi sentire nonostante la confusione, mentre lo trascinava fuori dalla stanza. 

Poi, lungo il corridoio, lo aveva sostenuto e accompagnato fino al dormitorio  Grifondoro . 

<< Cosa ti sta dicendo di tanto fastidioso? >> gli aveva chiesto, capendo con chi ce l’avesse Arthur.

<< Dice che ho bevuto troppo e che domattina me ne pentirò amaramente. >> rispose il biondo.

_ “E ho ragione!” _

_ << _ Beh, devo dargli ragione! >> disse  Gwaine .

“ _ Almeno lui lo ammette! Quasi quasi qualche volta vado da lui, mi ascolterebbe di più _ _!” _ __

<< E vacci se vuoi! >>

<< Dove Arthur? >>

“ _ Lo farò! _ ”

<< Dice che qualche volta verrà da te, che sicuramente lo ascolterai di più. >>

<< Quando vuole! Così lo posso conoscere anch’io! >>

Poco dopo aver finito la frase,  Gwaine spalancò gli occhi.

<< Mi sta davvero parlando! >>

<< Cosa? Ehi, torna qui! >> urlò Arthur. 

<< Shh principessa, c’è gente che dorme! Comunque dice che tornerà solo quando sarai di nuovo sobrio. >>

<< Benissimo, starò meglio senza di lui! >> sbottò il biondo, per poi dare le spalle all’amico e andare, con  qualche difficoltà, nella sua camera.

In realtà era tornato dopo 3 giorni, durante i quali  Gwaine gli riportava alcuni dei commenti a suo dire più spassosi. Arthur era stato molto nervoso e irascibile (ma non avrebbe mai ammesso, neanche sotto tortura, che il motivo del suo malumore fosse la sua assenza).

Dopo quella volta, la Voce (che  Gwaine aveva soprannominato “ Bog Man” senza mai spiegare il perché) non aveva più lasciato Arthur. 

Inoltre, aveva scoperto che quando gli parlava o semplicemente entrava nella sua mente, avvertiva un lieve calore al centro del petto e gli prudeva l’anulare sinistro.

La Voce lo aveva consolato quando aveva capito che Gwen, la simpatica  Tassorosso di cui si era innamorato, amava Lancelot e, soprattutto, lui amava lei; lo aveva avvertito che qualcuno aveva versato dell’ Amortentia nel suo bicchiere; lo aveva tirato su di morale dopo le varie discussioni con suo padre, che voleva da lui voti sempre più alti, affinché eccellesse agli N.E.W.T. per poter diventare professore e, dopo qualche anno, preside al suo posto; gli aveva tenuto compagnia la notte prima degli esami, passata insonne.

Gli era stato vicino quando Morgana, tramite il camino, gli aveva detto che  Ygraine , la loro dolce e premurosa madre, stava morendo, e ed era stato con lui anche nei mesi precedenti, pieni di sofferenza. Una notte in cui Arthur aveva pianto, era riuscito a fargli sentire il fantasma di un abbraccio e di una carezza tra i capelli. 

Gli aveva dato consigli durante gli appuntamenti con  Mithian , la figlia di un amico di Uther. 

I due giovani non si amavano, ma volevano entrambi accontentare i rispettivi genitori che da quando erano piccoli sognavano un loro matrimonio, e uniti da questo desiderio avevano annunciato il loro fidanzamento, pur confidandosi a vicenda che non c’era amore tra loro ma solo una grande amicizia.

Un giorno aveva rivelato a  Mithian della presenza della Voce e lei non lo aveva preso in giro, aveva sorriso dolcemente e gli aveva preso le mani.

<< Grazie per avermelo detto. >> gli aveva detto. 

“ _ È una ragazza dolcissima, ed un giorno sarà una moglie perfetta per te. _ ” 

Arthur non gli aveva risposto, avvertendo che la Voce sembrava triste e malinconica.

<< Per quanto possa sembrare strano, sono sicura che voi due vi vogliate molto bene. >> disse ancora  Mithian . << Magari siete la prova che quell’antica leggenda è vera. >>

<< Quale leggenda? >> aveva chiesto Arthur perplesso. 

<< Si dice che talvolta le anime gemelle, prima di incontrarsi, riescano a comunicare mentalmente. Addirittura alcuni possono sentire come un lieve fastidio all’anulare sinistro perché, si dice, è il dito più direttamente collegato con il cuore. >>

Né il biondo né la Voce commentarono la frase. 

Tuttavia, talvolta Arthur si ritrovava a pensarci, e iniziò a porsi domande che prima aveva semplicemente evitato. 

“ _ Posso farti una domanda? _ ” domandò un giorno alla Voce.

“ _ Certo _ .” gli rispose.

_ “Tu in realtà sei una persona in carne e ossa?” _

_ “Io... non lo so. Me lo chiedo da un po’. A volte, se mi concentro, sento come se appartenessi ad un corpo, ma non ne ho la certezza. Avverto sensazioni, emozioni, ma non capisco da dove arrivino.” _

_ “È come se la tua mente fosse staccata dal tuo corpo, praticamente.” _

_ “Secondo te può esserci qualcuno che sente la mia voce nella sua mente, come io sento la tua?”  _

_ “Non ne ho idea. Sarebbe interessante scoprirlo.” _

_ “Si ma come? Non posso certo chiedere a tutte le persone che incontro se sentono una voce in testa! Mi farebbero rinchiudere al San Mungo.”  _

_ “Hai ragione.” _

_ “Tu che mi dai ragione? Forse hai davvero bisogno del San Mungo! L'Arthur  _ _ Pendragon _ _ che conosco io non mi avrebbe mai dato ragione!” _

_ “Idiota _ .”

_ “Testa di fagiolo.” _

_ “Non esiste nemmeno come definizione!” _

_ “Si invece, significa Arthur  _ _ Pendragon _ _!” _

Non ne parlarono più, continuando il loro strano rapporto come niente fosse.

La vita di Arthur proseguì normalmente, diventò professore di Incantesimi ad  Hogwarts ed il preferito dei suoi alunni, sul settimanale delle streghe superò il record di vittorie del “Premio per il sorriso più affascinante” di  Gilderoy Lockart con ben 8 primi posti di seguito, e fu eletto personaggio dell’anno 2015 dalla Gazzetta del Profeta grazie sì al suo aspetto e alla sua grande influenza nel mondo magico (la famiglia  Pendragon vantava secoli di storia, erano di nobili origini e avevano una grande eredità fatta non solo di denaro, ma anche opere d’arte e architettoniche invidiate da tutti), ma anche per via delle sue ferme opinioni sul bisogno di ammodernamento delle Leggi Magiche e soprattutto, sulla necessità di affermare l’uguaglianza tra maghi ricchi e famosi e maghi poveri e comuni (opinioni in netto contrasto con quelle del padre che avevano portato a grandi discussioni durante i pranzi di famiglia.)

La Voce affermava in ogni occasione utile quanto fosse fiero di lui, che un giorno sarebbe diventato un grande Preside, forse più grande anche del mai dimenticato  Albus Dumbledore .

Arthur sapeva di potersi definire fortunato, aveva una vita quasi perfetta, ma non si sentiva completamente soddisfatto: non aveva mai dimenticato le parole di  Mithian , e tra la confusione di voci in cui si ritrovava immerso ogni giorno, cercava sempre la Voce, nonostante stesse man mano perdendo la speranza di trovarla.

Fu per questo che, quando sentì il nuovo professore di Difesa contro le Arti oscure, Merlin  Emrys Balinorson , si ritrovò a terra, annaspando per avere un po’ d‘aria, con attorno suo padre,  Gaius (professore di  Erbologia ma anche noto  Medimago ), e lo stesso Merlin che, ignaro di essere la causa dell’attacco di panico, continuava a parlare e dirgli di ascoltare la sua voce (quale ironia per Arthur!) e respirare al suo stesso tempo, facendogli addirittura appoggiare la mano sul suo petto per seguirne meglio il ritmo. 

Arthur semplicemente svenne.

Al suo risveglio in infermeria, pensò si fosse trattato tutto di un sogno,  finchè non vide Merlin parlare con  Gaius ai piedi del suo letto. 

<< Gli ho preparato un infuso di lavanda e melissa, con qualche goccia di cardiaca per calmare il battito del cuore sopra la sua media. >>

<< Ottima idea, anch’io talvolta ne prendo un po’ nei periodi di maggiore stress, però ha un gusto davvero terribile. >>

<< Ragazzo mio, non si può avere tutto! >>

<< Certo, lo so, ma bisognerebbe proprio trovare un qualcosa che lo  ren ... Oh guarda  Giaus , si è svegliato! >> esclamò il corvino notando lo sguardo di Arthur puntato su di lui. 

<< Arthur, come ti senti? >> chiese il più anziano dei tre.

<< Io... credo di stare bene adesso. >>

Merlin spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, prima di puntargli un dito in faccia.

<< Sei tu! Per tutti i  Gorgosprizzi , ti ho trovato! >>

<< Allora anche tu senti me! >> esclamò il biondo mettendosi a sedere di scatto (e ignorando il conseguente capogiro).

<< Certo che lo faccio, non ricordo un minuto della mia vita senza sentire la tua voce! >>

<< Ed io la tua! >>

<< Potete spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo? >> si intromise  Gaius , confuso.

<< Come sai, si dice che  Hermione Granger, quando Harry Potter le confessò di sentire una voce nella sua testa, disse “Perfino nel mondo dei maghi sentire voci non è un buon segno”, dando così origine al famoso proverbio. Per me invece è totalmente normale, dato che da quando sono piccolo sento una voce nella mia testa, una voce spesso irritante... >> iniziò a spiegare Arthur.

<< Ehi! La mia voce non è irritante! La tua lo è, che mi dice da sempre quanto io sia un idiota ma che, quando minaccio di non parlargli più, fa l’offeso e mi implora di non lasciarlo! >> lo interruppe Merlin. 

<< La tua di voce invece mi ha davvero abbandonato, preferendo andare da  Gwaine per 3 giorni! >>

<< Solo 3 giorni? Oh povero piccolo Arthur, lasciato solo per  3  lunghi giorni! >>

<< Ahh stai zitto! >>

<< Ecco un’altra cosa che mi dici sempre! Stupido asino! >>

<< Idiota! >>

<< Testa di fagiolo. >>

<< Non esiste nemmeno come definizione! >>

<< Si invece, significa Arthur  Pendragon ! >>

<< Sono felice di averti trovato. >> sussurrò tornando serio Arthur.

<< Anch’io. >> rispose Merlin sorridendogli timidamente. 

*****

“Perfino nel mondo dei maghi sentire voci non è un buon segno” diceva un proverbio che Arthur aveva sentito dire da una signora mentre passeggiava per le stradine di  Diagon Alley con i suoi genitori, quando era piccolo. 

Lui, che aveva quello che sua madre definiva “amico immaginario” da quando ne aveva memoria, non vi aveva dato peso.

A diversi anni di distanza, quell’amico immaginario si era rivelato essere una persona reale, connesso con lui da un legame talmente forte da essere indistruttibile, talmente profondo da non conoscere limiti di tempo e spazio. 

Un giorno, mentre parlavano di leggende, Merlin confidò ad Arthur che, quando si trovava in Cornovaglia, un grande drago rosso gli aveva detto che avrebbe trovato l’altro lato della sua medaglia e assieme avrebbero riportato a compimento una vecchia profezia. 

Entrambi i giovani avevano concordato che il drago fosse troppo emblematico. 

Un po’ di tempo  dopo, capirono cosa voleva dire il drago, ma quella è un’altra storia.


End file.
